


第十三章【下】

by jiuzhen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 受方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuzhen/pseuds/jiuzhen
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, 斯内普/哈利波特, 斯哈, 西弗勒斯·斯内普/哈利·波特
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	第十三章【下】

火焰将她背部的衣物燃烧殆尽，裙子只能勉强的挂在身上，她现在身上几乎不着寸缕。

她喘息着，哈莉能感觉到自己的呼吸在颤抖，她转过身，把自己半蜷缩成一个球，她不停地抽泣。她就这样躺在一边，让疲惫和恐惧逐渐压倒她，沾满了泪水和湖水的脸上蹭上了地上的泥土。她仍能感觉到斯内普在她背后，离得足够近，她能感觉到他的身体散发出的热量，尽管他的衣服完全湿透了。

斯内普的手臂——一直支撑着她穿过森林的手臂——在他们倒下的后仍然搭在她的腰上。

“波特……”

斯内普把手臂举到哈莉肩上，轻轻地推了推她，但是哈莉坐起来坐的离他远了一点。

“对不起，”哈莉低声说，无法去看他的眼睛，她很不好意思她又在他面前崩溃了。梅林，他一定觉得她很虚弱，很可怜，又成了那个情绪不稳定的波特。

斯内普皱着眉头对她说：“你没事吧？”

哈莉紧闭双唇，试图控制颤抖的呼吸，她点头表示肯定，把呼吸继续从她的肺中挤出去，试图不让自己再流出眼泪。不知道是因为冰冷的湖水还是因为刚才发生的一切，她全身都在发抖，她像一只被抛弃的小狗一样紧紧地抱住自己。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，把她拉进了自己的怀抱，他的面容微微软化下来，笨拙地拍拍她的背，他的手有点不自在。老实说，他不会安慰别人，他近乎都不记得上一次安慰别人是什么时候了，他似乎没有这样的记忆，说实话，他并不完全确定自己现在做得是对的。

不过这似乎无关紧要，波特蜷缩在他的怀抱里，靠在他的身上，她攥住了西弗勒斯胸前的衣襟，像是抓住了他提供的笨拙、不实用的安慰。她的身体在他的怀里是如此娇小，如此柔软，带着诡诈的微妙，虽然他们的身上都带着在火焰中穿行后留下来的烟味，可他仍然能清晰地回忆起前一天晚上她身上的甜蜜和温暖。

西弗勒斯突然意识到了。

他不能让自己的思想在那条路上游荡，他也不能去思考前一晚那个炙热的吻，他已经非常熟悉她的身体在他怀里的感觉了，这是不应该的，内疚使他的胃里不舒服地卷曲起来。那是他的失误，他无法原谅自己，也无法为自己找到一个合理的理由。从前一晚开始他就不让自己闲下来去思考这些事情。

直到现在。

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，坚决地想把记忆从脑海中抹去，试图忽略她身上散发出的温暖，那份透过湿透的衣服给他的温暖。

“斯内普？”

他低头看着她颤抖的身躯，她柔软的手指轻轻地抚摸上他的脸颊，翠绿的眼睛还带着潮气，毫无防备的看向他。西弗勒斯痛苦地想避开她的注视，波特的指尖仍然轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，他抓住波特的手腕，但他发现自己完全无法把它拉开。空气似乎在他们之间凝固了，意识的裂变在他身上扩散开来。

“波特……”他开始警告。

他感到自己的目光在未经允许的情况下落在波特柔软的嘴唇上，他的体内逐渐涌上一股热气，顺着血液流向四肢百骸。

“不，”他内心自责道，“我不可以再继续了。”

西弗勒斯的下巴绷紧了，像是做出了什么决定，想起身将她推出他的怀里，但这个该死的波特！她轻轻地用舌尖抿湿了干燥的嘴唇，潮湿的睫毛在绿色清透的眼睛上扇动着，他知道他在一切开始之前就已经输了。西弗勒斯的前额贴在她的额头上，他仅剩的自控力从他身上逃走了。她抬起脸来迎接他的吻，那个让她在前一晚就食髓知味的吻。

她喘///息着，把自己拉得更近，纤细的双手攥紧了他的长袍前襟，似乎这样就可以摆脱内心的绝望，她如此的渴求他拯救她的心灵和肉体。西弗勒斯的舌尖撬开她的牙关，他的手捧着她的脸，手指穿过她脸颊边潮湿的黑发，被湖水浸湿的发丝在他指尖倾泻而下。

西弗勒斯感觉他的心里有什么东西像在咆哮一样隆隆作响。为什么这个女人让他无法思考她？无法呼吸？他不该碰她的理由有千万个，可是现在他想做的是这里面最糟糕的。他应该停下来，他知道他必须停下来。然而停下来这似乎是比继续下去更不可能的事，是比屈服于自己的内心更不可想象的事。

“梅林！我不应该这样做，”斯内普想，他的手臂搂住哈莉的腰，把她带向他的方向，两人的呼吸都逐渐变得急促，试图汲取对方嘴中的氧气。

波特弓起身子，她的嘴唇毫无顾忌地追逐着他的退路，她的眼睛蒙上一层水光，嘴角湿润，她试图引诱他集中精神。斯内普的手按住她的后颈，支撑着她的头。她羞怯地伸出舌头，顺着他的唇线划过，她现在比以往任何时候都要炙热。

波特的双手焦躁地拉拽着他的长袍，他的浸湿的长袍更加厚重了，她只能暂时不舍的离开他的唇角，想把他的衣衫拽开，不顾那从衣领到腰部的长长一排纽扣，但显然她现在没有这个力气。

“斯内普…”

她屈从的搂住他的腰，任由西弗勒斯在她的脖颈处留下他的痕迹，感受她颈窝处散发着少女清香的皮肤，不知怎的，尽管两人身上都裹着夹杂浓烟的外衣，但她仍然散发出甜蜜的气息。哈莉感到她的背和肩膀都绷紧了，喉间小声的发出猫叫似的呻吟声，他的嘴唇吸吮过她的锁骨时，她的身体感到一阵颤抖。私处分泌出渴求的爱液，她无意识的抬起腿攀上斯内普的身体，直到她的丰腴的大腿夹紧了他的腰部。哈莉的身体躁动不安，有一种她以前从未有过的感觉似乎要从她的体内迸发出来。

“西弗，”她娇喘着，在他的耳边呼气，轻轻含住他的耳垂。西弗勒斯发出一声闷哼，她的大腿磨蹭着他，迫使他们的身体更靠近，他能感受到她身体的柔软，自己的理智在她的举动下被完全碾碎。

“西弗勒斯……”

西弗勒斯听到自己的名字出现在哈莉正在呻吟的嘴中，他的手向后垂下，顺着她大腿上的丝绸往下滑去，她那件被大火烧得破破烂烂的裙子掉了下来，在她臀部周围裹成了一团。

他的手指沿着她大腿的曲线向内向下，直到触摸到了她内裤的边缘，被唤醒的欲望如同阴霾笼罩着他们，此刻他们如此的需要对方。他隔着湿润的布料按压过她水淋淋的柔软，她的呼吸骤然停止了，她的大腿磨蹭他的手臂，不禁发出一声娇喘。哈莉浓密的睫毛抬起，用一种脆弱的表情盯着他，她快被刺激的疯掉了。她又贴到他的身上，在他的长袍下摸索着找到他裤子上的扣子，低声呜咽着。

西弗勒斯把她的内裤拽了下来，扔到一边，他的手指伸进她光滑幼嫩的肉缝中，轻松地在她渗出黏糊糊水液的褶皱中活动。

“唔！”她发出小兽般的呜咽声，气喘吁吁地靠在他身上，拱起身子找到他的喉结，湿淋淋地嘴唇贴在他的喉咙上，小心翼翼的轻咬那里，像是亲吻亚当的苹果一般，带起酥酥麻麻的感觉，她拉了拉他的裤子。

“哈莉，”西弗勒斯咕哝着，他的裤子被哈莉不客气地推到大腿上，那根炙热的肉屌终于落在了她的手心里，肉屌上盘虬的青筋突突直跳，她的羞耻心早就被她丢到了湖里，让她的牙齿轻轻地刮过他的下巴。

她雾蒙蒙的眼睛依旧纯粹，她能感受到到男人的手指在她屄肉中研磨，拇指拨弄她藏在湿滑肉褶里的阴蒂，按住那颗肿大的肉粒粗鲁的揉捏着。她本能地咬住嘴唇，呜呜咽咽的哭出声音，她的呼吸随着入侵她的手指越来越混乱。他感觉到她的双腿紧紧地搂着他，把他向前拉，把他拉到她的温度之中。

“求你了，”她的嘴唇在他的喉结上喷洒出热气，她甚至不确定自己在乞求什么，但她知道西弗勒斯一定能给予她，她大胆的用屄穴蹭上那鹅卵大小的龟头，张开湿软的穴口想让那根肉屌穿过她的褶皱，狠狠地捅进穴心。

“求你了，”哈莉又低声说，她的虎牙咬上他脖子上的皮肤，呻吟着鼓励他进入她的身体，她汲取着他身上特有的魔药气息，脑内突然形成一个可能会让她万劫不复的想法。

她主动用嫩屄将足有她手腕粗的肉屌吃了进去。

他震惊地睁大了眼睛，哈莉眼中因为疼痛凝起的水雾使他心碎，他感到自己心里那层坚硬的护盾碎裂开来，漏出那颗少年时代就被他封存起来的心绪。

不可能的。

哈莉畏缩了，开苞当然是非常痛苦的经历，扩张做的再好也还是会感到疼痛，她的肉壁紧紧地裹着他，在阴道里丰沛淫水的润滑下并没有撕裂，但是她的肉腔快被西弗勒斯撑坏了。

西弗勒斯闷哼一声，她紧紧地搂着他，吻上了他的嘴唇，吞下了他那震惊而罪恶的闷哼残余声，她故意摇起她的臀部，用双腿和双臂搂着他，仿佛要把他的身体绑在她的身上。

“波特——”

西弗勒斯的双手托住她充满肉感的臀部，不确定他是在试图阻止她，还是她在他下面起伏时引导她。

梅林，他要下地狱了。

“波特…”

他低声念出她的名字，带有侵略性的将她压倒在地上，几乎无可奈何地把自己推入了哈莉的诱惑之中。哈莉把头往后仰，露出布满吻痕的雪白脖颈，她几乎喘不过气来，喉咙溢出破碎的呻吟声，指甲划过西弗勒斯的背部。

梅林，她那柔滑的深渊一次又一次地把他拉回到她身上，她似乎已经潮吹了，热乎乎的水液浇在那根侵略她的肉屌上。她流下生理性的眼泪，她的嘴唇亲吻上他的脖子，他的脸颊，最后是他的嘴唇，她呻吟中夹杂着快乐和她喷薄而出的爱恋。西弗勒斯任由她口中的罪恶和她的身体把他拖进地狱，他沉溺于她给他的感官上的超载。

她快要攀上高潮了。

“哈莉，”他极小声地对她说，这是他为数不多直接叫她的名字。

哈莉搂住他的脖颈，把他拉下来，热烈地吻了上去，每一次的顶撞都让她感到一阵快感在身体里飞驰而上，她根本无法在猛烈的顶撞下保持冷静，她雪白的双峰随着西弗勒斯的动作上下晃动，她把她快感的喘息吐到他的嘴里，呻吟着，她就像快要死了一样。

西弗勒斯的心在胸口砰砰地跳动，看着那双曾对他充满敬畏的翠绿色眼睛被激情和欲望所打动，在爱欲的纠缠中凝视着他。她的眉头因快感皱了起来，皮肤因汗水而湿润。西弗勒斯放开了他内心的束缚，任由他疯狂地撞进她的身体，他的手再一次探到她的腰下，用手指摩擦着她红肿的阴蒂，那顶点的一小束神经。她不断颤抖着，夹在他腰上的双腿虚蹬起来，脚趾蜷缩着，似乎想逃避他给她带来的快感，却又不知满足地想得到更多。她完全抛弃了自己的灵魂，把自己交给了他。她的肉穴不断抽搐，被撞得尿孔发松，似乎随时都会失禁。

“梅林！”她一直在抽泣，在高潮的一瞬，她的眉毛皱了起来，她的指甲划过了他的后颈，“西弗勒斯！”

西弗勒斯闷哼出声，抓住她的臀部，把她钉在自己的怀里，他感受着她内里的甬动，她在高潮的一瞬紧紧吸附着他，接着他在她的体内深埋下他的精液。

哈莉在他身下发抖，她的手从他的脖子上滑下来，无力地抓住他的肩膀。西弗勒斯把额头靠在她的颈窝处，用一只手抚慰着她裸露的大腿。那么一瞬间，西弗勒斯感到了久违的平静，他们的灵魂也彼此融合。她的内壁不停地抽搐，包裹住他的炙热，他们开始放松下来，呼吸也不再急促。

西弗勒斯不想动，他知道一旦他们动了，现实就会再次闯入他们的生活。他心不在焉地温柔地抚摸着她的身体，感同身受着她的感觉，感受着她对他的温柔，感受着她的温度，感受着她身上的气息。但他们不能永远呆在这里，西弗勒斯知道如果他们不尽快行动，很快就会有人找到他们。他的思维不得不理智起来，即使他放不下这一刻的温存。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，“我们不应该在这逗留逗留，我们得回到格里莫广场。”

他从她身上将性器滑出来，波特轻哼一声，她刚才扔掉的羞耻心又从湖里捡回来了，不由得脸颊通红，西弗勒斯看着她把内衣拉回到原位，把裙子穿上，准确来讲是系在身上，毕竟上面已经没有几块可怜的布料了。他也快速的整理好衣服，情绪感觉平复一点了，他们之间又恢复了一些往日的感觉。

很明显，他们两个都不知道该往哪儿看，刚才那段出人意料的亲密时刻让他们两个都在心里浮出莫名的情愫。

“现在怎么办？”波特问道，她的脸颊呈现出粉红色，她的眼睛转向扫过湖面，即使是在相对黑暗的夜晚，身后燃烧着的禁林也照亮了整片天空。

“好问题，”他默默地想，他知道自己刚和波特划过了一条永远不该划过的界线。他相信自己是一个控制力和自律性都很强的人，他从来没有犯过这样的错误，但在她面前，他却……虚弱得吓人。

梅林。

在远处，他已经可以看到学校的老师开始想办法灭火，试图控制火势。有人可能已经在找她了，他振作起来，试图忽略了他刚刚在霍格沃茨的禁林边缘和一个女孩——一个他的学生——做爱的事实。

西弗勒斯无情地掐断了他的想法，把目光从她脸上移开，“你到学校去找校长吧，毫无疑问，邓布利多已经命令下达了命令，正在为了找你清理森林，他需要知道今晚发生的事情。而我现在必须回到黑魔王那里。”

“你要告诉他什么？”波特问，一边把她整晚拖着的赫敏湿透的书包捡了起来。

斯内普对她说：“对黑魔王撒谎是没有用的，事实上，在我发现并帮助你逃走之前，我和其他人一样，都处于黑暗之中，不知道你们三个半夜在学校的禁林里转悠什么。”斯内普的声音明显带了些生气的语调。

哈莉只是点点头，但没有回答。

斯内普虽然疑惑，但没有问她。

“你的救援们来了，”斯内普慢吞吞地说，眼神在她肩上闪烁着，注视着卢平和亚瑟·韦斯莱在湖边转悠的身影。

哈莉转过身，看着他们走近，“我应该去见他们。”

斯内普点点头，看着她转身离开，又犹豫了一下，回头看向他。

“小心点，”她告诉他，转身走了。

西弗勒斯也移形换影离开了这里，没能看到哈莉和他们的重聚。


End file.
